


Dragon Riding

by Babie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Dragons, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Human/Dragon, Large Cock, M/M, NSFW Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babie/pseuds/Babie
Summary: The dragon allures the knight then rapes him.





	Dragon Riding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyGilt (Yirry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yirry/gifts).



> I was unsure what your preference was about the knight being nude or still wearing partly his clothes/armor, but the I've recalled your fic prompts mentioning the dragon tricking the knight (seducing him then revealing his real nature), instead of other more violent scenarios, so I've decided for the knight undressed. I also opted for the Dragon being in his full form while raping the poor man. I hope I choose well, and that you like your gift. :D


End file.
